


Gentle Touches

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mute Link, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: So gentle.





	1. A First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr who had the hc that the zora head tail fin things were really intimate, even to the point of being like a kiss. i might add on to this tho we'll see. i usually don't like to post unfinished works, but I'm not sure yet DX

It was an odd day when Sidon’s duties and Link’s travels allowed them to rest together in peace and quiet. It just so happened to be rainy, just like the first time they met. Link and Sidon sat together, bodies pressed up against one another. They were silent, but enjoying each other’s company regardless. 

Sidon shifted, maneuvering his head to rest on Link’s lap, making him look up from the book he was reading. Sidon was always shy about physical expressions of love, but in private he was rather affectionate. Link smiled as Sidon nuzzled his fins into his lap, getting comfortable. Sidon was simple adorable. 

Link continued reading, resting his hand on Sidon’s head-tail and stroked it gently. Sidon twitched at first, happy rumble following suit. Sidon’s long arm reached up and entangled his webbed fingers in Link’s messy hair. 

Link set his book down, curling his body over Sidon’s head and folding his an arm over it to prop his head on. He traced his finger tips along the smooth, glimmering scales, sighing in contentment. 

An attendant came in some time later to call them for dinner, but left them be, sound asleep.


	2. A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon has a problem with Link's hair. Link solves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend added another thought to their HC and i had to do it.

Sidon sighed, running his hands through Link’s tussled hair. It was a warm summer night, so Link decided to snuggle down on Sidon’s chest in the water bed rather than his Hylian mattress. Link propped his chin on his folded arms, quirking a brow in questioning. 

“How is it you always catch my moments of weakness?” Sidon chuckled. “I’m fine dear.”

Link lifted his head, ears flicking. 

“Alright, fine.” Sidon released a huff of air. “Zora have this custom where in order to show affection for one another, we nuzzle each other’s fins.”

Sidon twirled a lock of Link’s hair around his finger. “Your… hair is beautiful, but I don’t know how to nuzzle it.” 

Link laughed once, smiling bright and shaking his head. He pulled himself up closer, pressing his lips tenderly to Sidon’s mouth before pulling away.

Sidon blinked once, then pulled Link’s face back down to him. Link’s lips felt soft yet chapped against his scaley skin. He tasted sweet, like meat and fruit. The touch made his whole body tingle with love. Sidon blinked up at Link in awe.

“What was that?” 

Link traced the words on Sidon’s chest. 

“Kiss? A kiss? Is that how Hylian’s show affection?” 

Link nodded and pecked Sidon’s cheek, making him giggle.

“I love it.”


End file.
